


Bat Family R&D

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [37]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bat Pets, Batdad, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: In which Jason and Bruce realize that Tim has become the entire family's R&D department after he is incommunicado for only a couple of days.





	Bat Family R&D

Tim used his phone a lot, Jason had noticed since moving in with his little brother and taking up a job at Wayne Enterprises after legally returning from the dead. He also noticed that it wasn’t the same way most teenagers were on their phone a lot. Tim wasn’t checking social media; he didn’t use any. He wasn’t keeping up with the latest celebrity gossip; he didn’t care about it. He wasn’t just chatting with friends; he only had a handful these days and they were all of them often busy. He wasn’t taking selfies; he never liked to have his photo taken. 

No, Tim was constantly looking up information, sorting information, categorizing information, and passing along information. 

He answered questions from his employees at Wayne Enterprises, even ones that most CEOs would have delegated to someone else. He answered questions from upper-level employees at Drake Industries, even though he didn't technically hold a position there besides co-owner. He answered questions from their siblings and friends about cases they were on or criminals they were after, even though he had his own cases and his own villains to worry about. He answered questions from his family on things that had nothing to do with either line of work, even though they were perfectly capable of looking up most of it themselves. 

Tim didn’t seem to think much of any of this. He liked learning. He remembered things easily. He was able to think rapidly, to quantify information and formulate plans, and to find the error in other plans and offer suggestions to alleviate them. He had an innate strategic sense that was amazing to watch work in real time. Because he could do all of this so quickly, it generally didn’t take any more time to just give whoever was asking the desired information rather than tell them where they could find it themselves.

The fact that it still took more effort and energy on his part didn’t seem to be a factor that Tim -or anyone who used him as their personal search engine- considered. 

The worst offenders in this were definitely their family, Jason noticed. 

Damian alone could send anywhere from five to twenty-five texts a day asking him questions. Their youngest brother asked about his animals, or social etiquette, or a video game, or to explain something that one of his friends had mentioned that he hadn’t grown up with for obvious reasons. He asked for confirmation if he didn’t believe something Dick or Bruce had told him. Worst of all was the fact that the texts were essentially demanding the information, as though Tim were a family servant rather than a family member. 

Cassandra texted Tim first whenever she got stuck on a word in a book she was reading, only going to the family text chain afterwards if he took too long to answer. It seemed that six out of every ten times she needed information on a case, she would ask him for information over any other source available to her. Since moving to Bludhaven, she asked Dick for assistance more often when she needed physical help, but it was still Tim she went to first for information. Jason learned through talking to Tim after she still asked Tim for physical assistance once, that he used to be her go-to family member for such requests as well. 

Dick always checked to see what Tim knew about any villain, drug, chemical, weapons, etc, that he encountered in either of his lines of work before he started his own research. Jason understood that it gave Dick a better jumping off point and that he didn’t have a Cave or a Bunker, but he still had use of the Blüdhaven Police Department’s computers and databases, and it was his own fault he didn’t have a better base of operations. He had done the job the longest of their siblings, he should have known better.

Bruce appeared to contact Tim whenever one of his other kids asked him a question he couldn’t answer or whenever he needed to delegate research or planning on something he deemed less worthy than whatever he was already doing, but too important to trust to just anyone. Considering the way Bruce was and the type of work he did, that meant he contacted Tim a lot. 

Jason didn’t know how his little brother kept up with all of it. He didn’t know how he handled all of these questions while still doing the rest of his work for Wayne Enterprises and being such an effective vigilante as Red Robin. He didn’t know how Tim didn’t constantly get frustrated enough to tell people to do their own research and let him breath a minute. 

He understood what it meant that they were a family. It actually meant a lot to him to be part of it again. He appreciated the sense of security and support they offered each other every day. That said, he would have told each of them to go to hell a dozen times over already if they used him to the extent that they used Tim. He was considering telling them to go to hell on Tim’s behalf soon if they didn’t ease up on him.

Jason watched Tim put down his phone after answering yet another text and then turn to finish packing for his trip. His little brother had to lift Dex off his suitcase for the fourth time before zipping it up. “Sorry, Dex. You can’t come.” He cuddled his cat, ignoring the possibility of getting fur on his nice suit. He had more than enough lint rollers for that very reason. 

Tim continued speaking to his cat as though the feline could still understand human speech. He had a tendency to do that. Jason thought it was understandable, given Dex’s history, and a little adorable. He also thought it might be good for his little brother to have someone he shared everything with, even if it was a cat. After all, Jason himself had once had a psychologist encourage him to talk to anything; a pillow, a plush toy, a wall, a lamp, so long as he got out what he was feeling and worked through his thoughts. In the end, she’d been right. 

Not that Jason wasn’t there for his little brother these days, but he was glad to have the backup. If anyone hurt Tim, physically or emotionally, between Jason and Dex, they had him covered.

He also found it amusing, _the way_ Tim talked to his pet. He didn’t use a cute voice or simplified words like most people. He honestly just talked as if carrying a mostly one-sided conversation.

“I'm only going to be gone three days, unless something unforeseen happens. Jason promised to take good care of you while I’m away. Just be patient. And be good.” Tim scratched behind Dex’s ears and the feline leaned into the affection with a low purr. 

Jason stepped closer and scratched the cat’s head as well. “While you two are talking, why don’t you tell Tim to relax? We’ll take care of each other, right, Dex?”

Tim rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t like it when I’m gone so long.”

“I know.” Jason had experienced firsthand the suspicion and irritability Dex showed when his owner was away for more than a full twenty-four hours. It actually made sense for Tim to speak to him like that when he considered how aware the cat appeared to be of the possibility of his owner having come to harm. “But he was mostly alone before. I’m here full time now. He’ll see that I’m not worried, so he’ll realize he shouldn’t worry either.”

Tim nodded. He put Dex back on his bed and grabbed a lint roller from his bedside drawer. “Remember, I’ll have cell service and internet tonight, but after that, its going to be iffy. You can always leave a message at the hotel, but there’s no guarantee they’ll be able to get it to me until I get back on the last day.”

“I’ll be fine too, Timbers.” Jason grabbed his little brother’s shoulder and gave him a gentle, teasing shake. “Stop worrying. Try to enjoy a few days where you aren’t getting texts every ten minutes about work or the family or _family work_.”

Technically, Tim was still going to be working while he was gone. He was leaving to inspect a few of Drake Industries aid centers and Wayne Enterprises resource centers that had been established in the Caribbean after it was ravaged by hurricanes. While they were certainly helping, the lack of power, cell, and internet services, as well as the number of closed roads, meant that it was difficult to be sure they had everything they needed in the correct amounts or that they were able to get supplies to everyone who needed aid. Tim’s goal was to ensure this was taken care of and figure out an easier way to do so in the future. 

He also wanted to look into ways to develop a private power company on a couple of the larger islands, since the ridiculously low bids by both Wayne Enterprises and Drake Industries had been turned down for a smaller company that appeared unable to complete the task in good time and unwilling to accept any offered assistance. Tim was hoping to work around the restrictions. If it worked, Jason would be joining him on another trip soon, to add some locations to Wayne Enterprises' community outreach department.

Despite how busy he was going to be, Jason couldn't help but think that knowing his phone wasn’t going to blow up every hour or so would allow Tim to relax a little while he was gone. It was rare that he was able to just focus on one problem at a time.

It was also rare that he spent that much time alone as of late.

“You’re sure you don’t need me to come?” Jason had checked before, but he thought it was worth checking one more time before it was too late. “The people there have been amazing so far, but with how bad things are for them right now, a scrawny rich kid walking around might look like a means to an end.”

Jason had lived among the poor and the desperate enough to know that even good people could do very bad things when the going got tough enough. 

“I’ll have security with me.” Tim grinned at his big brother. “If that doesn’t work, I have years of crowd management training behind me. And its not like I’ve never had to fight my way out of a mob.”

“I know.” He did. Jason scratched Dex’s head again. “I’ve just...gotten used to being there to back you up, I guess.”

“Me too.” Tim’s tone made it clear he wasn’t simply appeasing his big brother. “But I can do this myself.” 

It occurred to Jason that maybe Tim _needed_ to do something by himself again. If that were the case, a small business trip was perfect. It was one of the least dangerous things any of them ever traveled for and it was something he definitely wouldn’t end up needing to call in backup for. He could be confident and independent without having to worry that he was being selfish about it. Tim worried about that sort of thing. 

Ever the practical one, Tim also pointed out one more potential problem with both of them going. “Besides, Gotham needs help too and it could be a little suspicious if both Red Hood and Red Robin aren’t seen while we’re both on a business trip.”

Red Hood and Red Robin weren’t seen every night, or at least, they weren’t reported every night like sightings of Batman and Robin were. They were known to work outside of Gotham as well as within, when the occasion called for it. Lately they were also known for working together, even though they were seen working solo from time to time. Red Robin not being seen for a couple nights wouldn’t stand out. But Tim was right to consider that both of them disappearing together might. 

He was also right to assume he’d be fine alone. He had for some time before he and Jason partnered up. It just felt strange to have him that far away. Jason decided against saying that aloud. He would also be fine alone. 

Plus, he had Dex.

Jason drove Tim to the smaller airport where a company helicopter was waiting for him. His phone alerted him to nearly a dozen texts during the drive, as several people needed one more piece of information before he left. The usual press junket was waiting to take photos and shout out questions, so Jason didn’t say anything, even though he’d wanted to. 

Tim paused to address a couple questions but then excused himself, as his flight was ready to go. Before he left, he turned and gave a Jason a quick hug. “I’ll miss you. Be careful.”

Jason returned the embrace, ignoring the flashes of the cameras. He knew Dick would somehow get a copy of the local papers to frame those photos and whatever saccharine captions accompanied them. Jason would be hearing about how adorable him and Tim were for the next week, easy. “You too.”

He waved as the helicopter Tim was inside lifted off the ground. Then he straightened his shirt, put on a smile, and turned to face the press himself. After answering just a couple questions, he made his own excuse to leave. “Sorry, but business doesn’t stop just because the boss is out of town. Our youth outreach center isn’t going to build itself.”

It had never occurred to Jason just how many times he double checked his work with Tim until his little brother wasn’t there. He was sitting on their sofa, one arm draped down to pet Dex and the other holding his tablet with the latest numbers and statistics, when it occurred to him that he would have to send Ms Vance -his personal finance liaison at W.E.- a decision without any input from his little brother. He could always ask Bruce or Lucius if he had any questions, but it was always so easy to just ask Tim if something looked alright that he never did. 

He sent in his response. He was fairly confident that he’d made the right call; he wasn’t a bad businessman after all, but he did lack traditional experience. It was still a little discomforting not to have that second opinion. He felt a tiny bit better when Ms Vance wrote back to let him know she got the response and added a side note that she was glad he’d made the call he had. 

That night, Red Hood patrolled his territory solo. Jason was well familiar with his territory, but information was fluid, ever changing. Tim somehow managed to stay ahead of the flow in a way Jason couldn’t. It took him just that much longer to recalibrate his metal database as he discovered things that had changed or were changing. It meant everything took just that much longer to act upon, or to solve, to fix. 

The next day, Jason made sure Dex was set for the night and headed to the Red Bunker to do some research on a mob boss Red Hood and Red Robin were building a case against. He was surprised to find that it felt so much more tedious than usual. It was later that evening that he realized why. It was because Tim did about seventy percent of their research these days. Somehow, he hadn’t noticed. 

“Damn.” He quickly thought over the past few months, wondering how much he was asking of his little brother. How often he asked Tim for information because it was faster or easier, just like the rest of the family. He thought he was better. He hoped he was. 

Before he could think on it too much, the silent alarms alerted him that someone was approaching the Bunker. A quick check showed him that it was Bruce. Or rather, Batman. 

“Cowl off.” Jason commented in lieu of a greeting when his father finally got past their security clearance and entered. Removing the cowl was a trick Jason and his siblings had recently discovered that made Bruce react differently, especially to his children. He stopped acting as the leader of the Bat Family and started acting as their father again. There wasn’t as much difference between the two personalities as Bruce liked to think, but the difference made an huge impact when you tried holding a conversation with him.

Naturally, it only worked in one of their secured locations and even then, only if the reason Batman was there wasn’t dire. 

Jason felt a small sense of relief when Bruce removed the cowl without comment. 

“I just wanted to check in with you.” Bruce could have done that over the comms. Jason arched a brow at him. His father wore a hint of a smile at the silent assessment. “I know what its like to be used to working with a partner and then find yourself flying solo again, even for a short time.”

“I’m holding up.” Jason gestured toward the Red-Computer. “Just a little research and reconnaissance.” He smiled. “I have to admit, its a lot easier when Timbers is here. I didn’t realize how much of this end of the work I let him take over.”

Bruce released a light laugh. “Tell me about it. Oracle actually laughed when I contacted her last night and pointed out that she receives more requests for data from our family on a night when Tim is unavailable than she does over an entire month otherwise. Both mine and Lucius’ inboxes have tripled in incoming messages already. Even outside of work, I’ve realized I just text Tim whenever I need to know something quickly.”

“We all do.” Jason held up his cell, which he’d sat on the desk while he was working. “Cass has listed twice the number of words she needs help with on the family text chain since he’s been gone. Dick commented that he doesn’t know how Tim sorts through search results as quickly as he does. And Damian already got pissed that none of us know anything about cows.”

Bruce smiled. “After he asked Jon a couple cow questions that he relayed to his family, Jon asked him why he didn’t just Google it. Damian had no idea what that meant. He always just texts Tim. He gave it a try after it was explained to him. 

“I had to catch his phone when he threw it across the room after deeming Google a useless resource. He said he couldn’t believe it offered such clearly futile or repetitive responses when his question was so clear and detailed.”

Jason couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Timbers should figure out how to program a computer to sort through information the way he does and then release his own search engine. He’d be the richest guy alive in no time.” 

“I don’t think any amount of programming could do what Tim’s mind does as quickly. Artificial Intelligence is no match for the real thing.” Bruce looked proud and impressed. Jason made a mental note to point that out to Tim after he got back. “Especially when the real thing has a mind like Tim’s.”

He agreed with his father. He couldn't help but pull the conversation toward another one of his brothers though. “Did Damian ever figure out what was up with his cow?” He knew how much those animals meant to his youngest sibling. 

“Yes. But it took him all day, even with Jon and Alfred helping him out.” Bruce shook his head as he thought of his youngest child’s response. “He’s demanded that I get Tim a satellite phone so this doesn’t happen again.”

“That’s a thought.” Jason had to give his youngest brother’s idea some credit, until the obvious flaw jumped out at him. “Of course, what are the odds that Tim hasn’t considered that already?”

He watched as Bruce considered that point. Watched as he realized that meant that, for whatever reason, Tim had rejected the idea. That, maybe, Tim liked being out of touch every once in a while. 

He wasn’t surprised at the question his father asked next. “Do you think we ask too much of him?”

Jason gave the query some thought. They did ask a lot of Tim. And it was bound to feel like too much at times. On the other hand, Jason knew that Tim actually enjoyed the research and planning phase of their work as much -if not slightly more than- the actual execution of their plans.

He shook his head. “I don’t know about too much. Tim likes research and he’s kinda OCD about it, so letting him do his thing and then helping him hash out a plan afterwards is usually easiest for him too. Of course, its bound to get to be too much _sometimes_ …”

The trouble was that Tim rarely let them know when they reached that line and the family wasn’t very good at recognizing it either. “I don’t know if less is the answer so much as making sure he doesn’t feel like we take it for granted.” Jason turned his focus onto their father. “He’s not a computer, and he’s still a kid. We need to remember that.”

Bruce nodded. He looked a little relieved and a little proud. Jason had been getting that look from him more often lately. He hated to admit that he still wanted his father’s pride or praise, but it felt good to see it every time. “That’s a good thought.

“Let me know if you ever see him growing overwhelmed.” His father offered a small, depreciating smile. “I’m not the best at seeing it.”

That was true, but it was also true that Tim wasn’t the best at showing it when he was overwhelmed. “Yeah, and Timber’s isn’t good at saying something when he needs us to cut him some slack. I’ll keep an eye on him.”

“I’ve noticed you do. And I appreciate it.” Bruce sounded sincere. 

Jason nodded and turned back to the computer. “It goes both ways.” He was pretty sure their father could solely thank Tim for the fact that Red Hood hadn’t killed anyone the past few months. 

He quickly went back to his previous line of thought though. About how in his element Tim appeared when he was researching and planning. His little brother loved to plan ahead, even for things that he might never have to prepare for. He wasn’t as stringent with his plans as Bruce was, but he had an outline (sometimes more) for pretty much every eventuality. Even ones that only had a very low possibility of coming to fruition. 

Tim also felt good when he was researching. He wasn’t the most skilled fighter, or the most powerful, or the fastest member of their family. But he could think circles around nearly every other one of them. He could take in more information, sort it, and make sense of it faster than pretty much anyone Jason had ever encountered. During the research phase, Tim never questioned himself. He never felt like maybe he wasn’t as good as someone else. 

He never felt like he had to live up to anyone else’s standard or past. He just focused on the work and he was good at it. 

Jason briefly wondered what his little brother might have done with that talent, if he’d had the option to do whatever he wanted, the way he should have. 

“Too bad he got stuck running Wayne Enterprises.” Jason spoke with an offhanded tone. He was just thinking aloud at that point. “He would have loved working in the R&D department.”

He smiled. “Would have been awesome at it, too. In addition to liking and being good at the actual R&D, he likes tinkering and inventing tools, too. He'd be completely in his element.” 

After a brief pause, something about the silence struck him. He glanced back at Bruce and noticed a slight frown in his brow line. That meant he was bothered by something Jason had said and was considering it, but didn’t want to let on that he was bothered. Jason quickly thought over what he’d just said, keeping in mind that his father likely had no idea what he had been thinking before he said it. 

“Not that he isn’t awesome as CEO.” Jason figured maybe Bruce was insulted on his other son’s behalf. Or maybe he didn’t like the suggestion that the CEO of his family’s company wasn’t best suited for the position. “He is. I was just noticing yesterday how much he checks in on my work. It was strange to have to send it in before I heard his approval.”

“It isn’t that, Jason.” Bruce interrupted, which was good because Jason was running out of things to say. His father looked tactful, and slightly concerned. “Do you think I’m asking too much of Tim in regards to the company?”

He said it as though it were something he’d never considered. When Jason thought on that, it made sense. The other family business Bruce had gotten Tim involved with put his life at risk on a nightly basis. It was understandable that he didn’t give the supposedly safe one a second thought. 

Jason couldn’t say that Tim hadn’t exceeded expectations with Wayne Enterprises. He also couldn’t say that it wasn’t taking its toll on him. “He’s good at his job. He doesn’t hate it...but he’s sixteen and it wasn’t like he ever had a choice.”

He looked at their father. This subject was always a little tough to bring up, even for him. “Tim knew -somehow- that you weren’t dead. Even when everyone else said he was crazy, even when they tried to forcibly stop him, he didn’t quit looking for you. With that kind of certainty, I don’t think he realized he was taking over for good when he pulled off his coup d'etat. He was just saving us all from Ra’s, so everything and everyone would still be here when you got back.”

Bruce was standing tall, shoulders out, chin up, as always. But his eyes grew distant and thoughtful as he listened to his son describe his other son’s mindset. It was never easy for Bruce to hear about any of the things that his children suffered in his absence, especially the things they suffered alone. Despite that, he didn’t interrupt. He only listened. 

“Before I entered the picture again -as a brother, I mean, not what happened before- Tim’s life was all business. It was just a balance between the W.E. CEO and Red Robin. Everyone else was so focused on other things, no one noticed that he was fading away.” Jason was sad to say that, sad that it was true, but he felt that he was onto something. He thought it might be time for their father to hear some of it. 

“We’ve got him back now, mostly. I don’t want to lose him, any of him, again. But I see that a big part of the problem was that he wasn’t really in a position to make his own decisions. Not in a way that meant he could actually do what he wanted, anyway. Everyone else made their choices and he got stuck balancing the fallout so everything didn’t collapse on all of us.” 

Jason could already see their father handling that information the wrong way. He knew he needed to correct him before it was too late. “You can’t make this decision for him, Bruce. Its too late for that. If you’re going to address it, make sure you’re offering him a real choice. Otherwise, you’re just doing it for you. Not him.” 

He didn’t want his next words to hurt. He also wasn’t going to try to make them gentle. They were the truth. Someone had to say it. “He deserves it to be about him once in a while.”

Which led them back to Jason’s initial thought. They needed to ensure they didn’t take Tim for granted. He wasn’t entirely sure how to make certain that didn’t happen. It wasn’t a simple question of telling Damian to look up information on his own when the need for it wasn’t dire. It wasn’t a simple matter of releasing Tim from the burden of running one of the biggest companies in the world. It wasn’t as easy as just giving him some space, because they weren’t good at telling when he needed it or when he needed them. 

Jason was rarely startled. It was true of his whole family, but even more so of him. Being beaten to death by a crowbar really did a lot for your sense of awareness. But he’d been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed his father step closer until he felt his hand on his shoulder. 

He offered Bruce a small, apologetic grimace as he released his wrist. He gestured over his temple as he explained. “I was thinking. I didn’t notice you sneak up.”

Bruce nodded. “I should have made a sound.” He placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder again. It wasn’t all that much less startling when he saw it coming, but at least he didn’t get halfway to a sleeper grip before he realized what was happening. 

“You’re right. We need to make sure Tim knows he isn’t taken for granted and that he sees he has a choice. From now on, we make sure he’s available and not overstressed when we ask him for information that isn’t dire.” Bruce smiled gently. “I’ll talk to Damian and the others. You talk to Tim.”

Tim would feel bad at first. He didn’t want his family to stress or suffer when he could alleviate it. Once he saw that he wasn’t doing anything wrong, he wasn’t causing them any grief, he would feel relived. Jason could make sure he waited long enough to see that without beating himself up. He could make sure his little brother saw that he wasn’t being selfish or ill-mannered. 

Jason nodded to their father. “That sounds like a plan.” He especially appreciated that Bruce hadn’t told him exactly how to handle his part. He was getting better at that. 

“As for the job...” Bruce looked thoughtful. Jason could tell he still wanted to just take it away from Tim, thinking he would be doing him a favor in the long run. He appreciated that Bruce respected his understanding of Tim enough to resist doing that. “Lucius and I will talk to Tim. He does a great job as CEO, but he also does a lot more than he needs to. We can share some of the burden.”

Jason smiled. It was an excellent plan. Tim wouldn’t feel like he was putting it all on one person’s shoulders. Lucius and Bruce were much more comfortable delegating than Tim was. And if he truly wanted out of his position as CEO, he would have an easier time considering it and bringing it up after he wasn’t doing so much for the company. It was hard to step down when you were holding so much up by yourself. 

Bruce wore a small smile as he looked over his son’s face. “I’m guessing you like that idea?”

“Yeah.” Jason wasn’t the best at this sort of thing, but their father wasn’t either, so he figured he couldn’t complain. “Thanks. For listening. For doing something about it.”

Bruce’s smile remained. A little more sad, but a little hopeful as well. The pride remained. “Of course. I want you to tell me when I’m missing something important. I want you to tell me when something’s bothering you. 

“I’ll always help, if I can.” Bruce slowly released his shoulder. He glanced at the computer and then looked back at Jason. “You know, Damian’s grounded for disrespecting his siblings and his phone. There aren’t any costumed villains running around or citywide catastrophes underway. I’ve already stopped enough muggings and rapes to send the message that criminals need to be wary tonight, and Kate’s still out there.”

He gestured toward the screen. “How about I give you a hand with this? It looks important, and as you’ve noticed, two minds are better than one with this sort of thing.” He grinned. “Even if neither of those minds work quite at Tim’s level.”

On the field, Jason and Bruce didn’t work that great together. Their methods clashed and neither were good at following orders. In the Cave or Bunker, however, there wasn’t any reason why they couldn't gather information together. If they came across one, it was much simpler to part ways than it would be in the middle of a drug bust. 

Jason grinned and indicated Tim’s empty chair. “Have a seat. I’ll fill you in as we go.”

It wasn’t like old times. It was better. Everything had been better for Jason lately. 

He hoped the same would be true for Tim soon enough. 

He was going to do what he could to make it so.


End file.
